How Much?
by Koken
Summary: A little game that Jack plays just to stay sane. Lime WarningAdult Content


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Where…is my car…? Oh shit..not again…VALA!

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. There will be scenes and they will probably be graphic. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now.

How Much?

The General moved smoothly through the dark smoky room, a simple jack and coke in his glass. He moved with level steady comfortable steps, holding his frame loosely, he wasn't a General tonight. No; tonight was just an average night, in a place where men go to play. He gave the waitress a little smile as she passed by. He knew the napkin she handed him had her phone number on it. Usually he'd throw it away, or leave it on a table, or even decline it all together, but not tonight. He moved to his usually table, sliding into the seat and let his eyes scan the room. For a moment he was afraid he had missed her, and that would be such a shame. No, he was just on time.

Oh yes, this had to be his very favorite game to play. He watched her move through the crowded room caring a bright green drink as she walked. He started at her feet, wearing those black and silver high heel pumps that softly wrapped around her delicate feet. Her long legs were covered in sexy tight nylons that stretched up around her strong thighs. He loved the look of her pale skin under the stretchy translucent black fabric. He could see all the way to the top of her stocking as the garter clip held the fabric around her legs, and a glimpse of the naked skin as they then disappeared under her short little pleated skirt. The tiny garment hung low on her hips, her tone pale stomach exposed up to the top where she wore a tiny cropped white school girls shirt; he loved that he could see through it to her black lace bra. A bright silver tie dangled around her neck and her short blonde hair was perfectly placed in innocent little tendrils. Naive and sweet with clips holding the hair away from her face as she gave him a sultry smile that betrayed her experience.

He adjusted in his seat, taking a long sip as he watched her move, her long legs making her hips sway as she moved. Oh god she was hot. He felt his mouth go dry as she rolled down to pick something up off her floor and purposely let her ass pop up. She knew how much he loved her ass. Knew how much he loved to touch it, squeeze it, hold it move with it. He groaned softly with the vision of a black lace thong underneath. She wanted to give him a heart attack didn't she? She slid back up and pushed herself smiling sneakily as he turned and looked him right in the face.

He thought for just a second he had known that woman for years, no…this woman was completely different. Her bright red lipstick and sultry dark blue eyes burned when they looked into his. She walked over and leaned against his table, looking him up and down with a predatory stare and a slow lick of her dry lips. She didn't say anything at first, just stared at his tone chest under a tight white shirt. His thick dark leather jacket hung smoothly hiding his strong chest, but she knew it was there. She smiled at him and took a slow sip of her drink and let the warm alcohol burn down her throat. "Are you looking for company tonight?" She asked, voice deep and sweet, flirtatious and delicious all at the same time.

He smiled, leaning back a little and looking her up and down. Her breasts were pushed up and together, little cocoa colored freckles littering her skin like an overwhelmingly delicious astrological map. Her soft skin even smelled delicious and sweet as it slid through the air and his mouth watered at the idea of taking the flesh in his mouth. In short they were completely fuckable, and he didn't care if his face said it blatantly. Her tight belly begging to be tickled by his tongue, and her ass, god, even knowing that thong was there was just driving him insane. "How much?" He asked. Voice flat and slow. Completely even as he stared at her sweet body.

"Depends on what your looking for…" She said with a smile, licking her lips and finishing her drink with flick of her pink tongue. She could feel the warm sweet little buzz of happiness in her brain, as she loosened up a little. Made the game easier.

"How about a lap dance?" He said with a smile, her sweet white purl teeth echoing the same expression. She took his hand. Warm and soft, smelling of sweetness and lavender, as she lead him to his feet.

The man left his drink behind. He didn't care and he loved to feel and see every inch of her. He didn't want to let himself be clouded by a little alcohol. It was so rare he really got to play this game with her. So no, he'd enjoy every little bit of it. He felt her lead him to the back. There was a dark room with low lights, and a large comfortable chair waiting for them. He knew that she wanted it more private then this, but wasn't that the reason is was so arousing? He was already getting hard as she slid him into the seat. He smiled as she climbed over him. Those soft and brightly colored lips smirked down at him, something deliciously dirty.

"What's your name?" He asked, a slightly little growl on his lips as he watched her delicious body move.

"Whatever you want it to be baby." She responded leaning down and exposing her full beautiful breasts to him, obstructed only slightly by the swaying tie. He smiled up at her and traced her lips softly. He didn't expect to grab his wrist and slap it away. "Rules of the lap dance baby. I touch you. You don't touch me, or all this goes to shit real fast. You understand baby?"

"Yeah…" He whispered looking up at her hard features. "Can I call you Sam."

"You can call me whatever you like, but that doesn't mean I'll act like her." She said with a sultry deep tone as she slid into his lap facing away from him as the music started. "How do you want me to be?"

Jack groaned, reaching out to grip the sides of the chair. He let his mind think for a minute before all sense left him. "Aggressive. Eager to please. Obedient."

She turned and looked over her pale slightly freckled shoulder at him. "That all you need baby?" He didn't get a chance to answer however as her ass pushed back against his crotch and all the blood left his brain. She was so sexy, dancing and moving and wiggling right on his lap, her short blonde hair tickling his face as she stretched herself over his lap. She wiggled that tight little ass against his crotch, electing lightning bolts of pleasure up his spine. Her back was pressed to his chest, her smooth sensual frame against the strength of him, his entire body swelling with each breath. He felt a little moan gather in his throat as he felt her hands push down his thighs and scrape through the fabric of his jeans as her nails slid back up.

Jack gasped and as her nails bit into his skin and she flipped herself around. He left his head fall back as her crotch descended over his. She rocked against him and he swore he could feel all of her heat though her skimpy panties. Thin fabric offering to little retention for her overheated flesh. She was hot for him and he knew she was probably already wet too. His entire body shivered as she rocked against him, her intense eyes burning into him like nothing he ever felt before. He could see how much she wanted him. Her full thick breasts squeezed together into an exquisite bit of cleavage descended to his face and wrapped him into wonderful warmth. He didn't care if he couldn't breathe as he could smell that sweet delicious familiar scent pushing into his nostrils. He felt his breathe speed up as she twisted and rolled her curvy body down his. He could feel every curvy inch of her body wiggling and swaying against the hard planes of his chest.

She moved her soft, stocking covered legs against him. One leg slowly moving up his chest as she leaned back, then sliding it up and over his shoulder. His wide warm brown eyes peering up the soft curve of her smooth thighs and then up where her skirt was lifted for his deep to her center, and the peek of black panties there before she swung the leg back down again. He swore that he could smell her, for just a second he could have been sure that had been the musky feminine smell of her wafting into his nose and that meant she was wet for him, as hot and aroused as he was burning hard.

Her warm soft lips went to his ears as he let out a little groan. Her hand slipping from his flat stomach into his pants, tongue caressing the outside edge of his ear as her warm whispered breathe floated to him. "You want more, it will cost you." Her hand wrapped tender fingers around his throbbing cock, through the cover of his tight jeans and rubbed. Slow expert movement with each little flutter of warm breath. God did she know how to touch him. Little fingers squeezing stroking and moving over the velvety skin. His brain screaming at him to just take her, right there, fuck it all as long as he could fuck her.

"How much?" He growled, feeling her fingers suddenly find there way inside. God he hadn't even noticed the hot air on his flesh or heard the zipper slip down but now her hot hand was in his pants and she was there. The fingers working, pulling harder on his tender swelling flesh. He wanted to grab her, to touch her and just feel her, but there were rules to this game, and it was one of his favorite games.

She smiled at him with a dirty little smirk and pulled him up out of the seat, never taking her hand out of his pants or off his hard aching dick. "Not here. Come on." He really didn't have a choice but to follow. He hissed as she squeezed him, hand buried down the front of her pants, leading him out the back door not a foot or too away.

-------

Caroline noticed the shocked look on her trainee's face that distracted her from making the current drink. The experienced bartender followed the young woman's gaze to the retreating backs as the left the bar, a blonde woman with her hand firmly down the man's pants. Smiling the older woman waited for the question, waited for some way to tease this new recruit incessantly, and then it came.

"We, can't let her do that, isn't it illegal? I mean…tha..thats not in the job description." She gulped a little with the sudden thought that maybe this was the kind of selling she was supposed to do.

Caroline however, couldn't be that mean, she cracked a little smile and leaned back. "Oh Darlin' she doesn't work here, their both customer and they can do whatever they like." The young girl seemed to glance at their drinks in question but the bartender already had the answer. "Carter, and O'Neill, they have tabs, you'll learn the regulars soon enough honey."


End file.
